Talk:Bugs (Skyrim)/Archive 6
Attention: Status of the Bugs (Skyrim) page This article is a candidate for deletion since September 14, 2014 and has not received any feedback on it's proposed removal. If you feel that this page should not be deleted, please state your reasoning below. *'Reason for deletion:' Article is unneeded - all pages have their bugs section if they need one, also it would take a lot of time to clean up the entire page. Proposed by: KnightOfAkatosh *'What happens before/after deletion:' The article will be deleted once DwemerBot has removed all links from pages that link to '''Bugs (Skyrim)'.'' **Because the reason for deletion states that all pages have a bugs section, having a page dedicated to all Bugs is counterproductive. And as you can already see, just creates a big unorganized mass of text. **It has been suggested that once the Bugs (Skyrim) page is deleted, that the talk page archive of the Bugs (Skyrim) page be archived on the disambiguation talk page, Bugs. If anyone has anything else to add, please do so within the next 2 weeks (October 22, 2014). If there is no feedback or objection, then the above will be the outcome. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 02:32, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :I am fine with this article being deleted, making sure that all bugs listed here are indeed listed on other pages. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | | Channel 13:41, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think anyone else is going to double check one-by-one to ensure that all of the bugs listed on here are already on their articles. A few members, notably NOTATHALMORSPY, Cubears, and KnightOfAkatosh, did already go through a lot of the content and added/double checked with other articles. It's simply overwhelming at this point, I think to continue to sift through the mass of information contained here. ::If anyone is concerned that possible valuable or useful information might be removed to never be seen again (exploits), then we could also go with the option of simply archiving this article's content as "Archive 5" on the Bugs talk page's archive listing. So far this page already has 4 archives, and since archives are not for editing, the content would remain for people's eyes, but not for being edited or added to. ::I'm assuming that eventually all of the Bugs pages will become an archive with only the main Bugs page remaining for explanation and archive purposes. So, since we will end up having multiple pages for archiving, I'm thinking the archive for each game should probably be something like: Talk:Bugs/Skyrim, Talk:Bugs/Oblivion, and so on, maybe utilizing tabbers for that process. I'm aware that doing things this way still leaves an article page of Bugs/Skyrim, but that could easily be redirected. It's the best I can come up with at this point to lose the least amount of information that others might still find useful. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 22:43, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::After much thinking about whether the article stays or goes, I think there is a conclusion that will spare the article and the remaining content. Since there are no plans on getting rid of the other Bugs articles, this Bugs (Skyrim) article can stay and shall only have general bugs listed that cannot be placed on any other article (just like on the other bug articles for different games). The only sections that will remain on this article will be the Minor Bugs and Cosmetic sections. No specific quest, location, NPC, etc. bugs should be on this article. Specific bugs go on their respective articles. The unsorted and exploits sections currently on this article will be moved to the talk page archive, so no information is being permanently removed. (The archival has already taken place and can be found on Talk:Bugs (Skyrim)/Archive 5). —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 00:36, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Need help Okay, I'm really not sure where else to put this, but I need some help with a bug that cannot be found anywhere else. For a while now, my Skyrim has been acting strangely. Whenever I do most anything important, time seems to be off kilter. For instance, I have recently been trying Valdr's miniquest. I can heal him and clear Moss Mother Cavern, but when I leave he forcegreets me, gets to the "I want you to have this" line, and then he does not give me the dagger nor does anything else happen. Also, using up gold does not actually remove the gold from me until ingam weeks have passed. The same thing happens with buttons, levers, and door bars: they take forever to actually respond to activation. I have all the Unofficial Patches. Any ideas how to get rid of this bug? 05:59, November 26, 2015 (UTC) : I, uh, forgot that I had to see this unmodded. Problem is, I don't really know how to safely remove mods and then get them safely back. I would still like some help with this though-it's ruining my gaming experience 06:07, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Please use the to ask for help. It sounds a bit like really bad script lag. It can be caused by having a lot of heavily scripted mods (and they can also leave those scripts behind in the save when their removed) sometimes you can tell if this might be the case by checking what the size of your save is, if it's over 20MB it could mean a problem. There are save cleaners on Nexus that may or may not help, but having too many complicated mods working away in the background can slow things like quest triggers down. :: You could also try removing (but keeping hold of) the Skyrim.ini and SkyrimPrefs.ini from the game folder that will make the game generate new ones when it starts up and if the problem was some setting configured wrong it might fix it. AzuraKnight (talk) 12:39, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::: If I got rid of some old saves, might that help? I'm not really sure what "You could also try removing (but keeping hold of) the Skyrim.ini and SkyrimPrefs.ini from the game folder" means-I really don't know much about modding and have never really been able to find my game folder-not sure if it's because I use a Lenovo pc or because i use Steam skyrim. 02:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Cut and paste those two files to the desktop, the Skyrim folder should by default be in Steam\steamapps\common. The amount of saves doesn't seem to be as much a problem on PC as it can be on console but if you have a huge amount it wouldn't hurt to cut them down a bit.AzuraKnight (talk) 11:33, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Infinite Load Screen and now the land around my House glitches and drops away (Hearthfire). After experiencing an Infinite Load Screen whilst fast travelling from my Homestead in The Pale to Riverwood (I was on my way to collect some Sawn Logs), I turned my PC off and on again to restart the game from the most recent save. When it loaded I was outside my House (It loaded back to a few seconds before I fast-travelled) and the land in front of it had disappeared. I could walk a few feet, and then drop through where the ground was meant to be, to some ground that was not meant to be there. Help, please! I love to play the game with a sense of realism, and it turns out my last Save Game before the issue was all the way back at level 3 (I'm level 10 now) before I had even started the Civil War questline (I finished it before buying the Land for the House). 07:55, January 14, 2016 (UTC)Leifur Freysson